Tegors
The Tegors The Tegors are warm-blooded reptiles that inhabit the Va'aros System. Their homeworld is Malak-1079. Tegor Body The Tegors have a raptor-like body shape. Their bipedal form makes for easy running and their hands, which contain only three opposable thumbs and nothing else make for great grips. Their feet are tri-clawed and built for speed. Their tails are long and are covered in spikes at the end. Those spikes can ooze poison into a victim when stung. The poison cannot affect other Tegors. Their mouths are pentajawed with skin covering them. The skin is covered with taste buds on the inside. Therefor, there is no need for the Tegors to have a tounge. Their eyes are basically eyes. They have no pupils, just eyes. Though, they have excellent eyesight. They have three hollow horns on the back of their heads which are used to make sounds too low pitched for humans to hear. Their tough scaly skin enables them to survive in the harsh world of the Va'aros System. Though, it was more needed back before they were sentient. Pre Sentience Before the Tegors were sentient, they were animals like all of the other animals. Well, there's nothing really much to say about the Tegors pre-sentience. Tegorian Culture The Tegors have an interesting culture. Here, I will go into the tegors culture. Government The Tegorian government consists of an elected Chancellor, one senator from each province on each planet/moon, and a Congress of five tegors from each province on each planet. The Chancellor holds most of the power. (S)He decides when war or peace will start and all other important things. The Senate has less power than the Chancellor. They decide upon the affairs of the citizens. The Congress does the same thing as the Senate, they just have less power. There are three parties in the Tegorian government. The Imperial Party who beleives in the government should help the citizens when they need help and have strong controll over the military. There should be free market. The second party is the Noble Cerrethian. The Noble CCerrethian beleives that the church should decide everything. Then, there's the Democratic Party. They're like the Democrats from the USA on Earth. Economy The Tegorian economy is a free market that depends on trade. They have a strong economy with each province has its own exports. Their only known alien trading partners are the Sizzz-Shling. The Tegorian currency is the Vek. It comes in ones, tens, hundreds, and thousands. The Vek is a mythril coin with a crystal in the middle. The one Vek has an amber crystal, the ten has an emerald, the hundred has a diamond, and the thousand has a sapphire. Religion The tegors have only one religion. Cerrethianism. Cerrethianism revolves around the idea that Cerrethio, their diety, created the Va'aros System for the Tegors. They worship the Farinn Pools as their sacred places. Their places of worship are called Vra'ai. There is one current leader of the Cerrethian Vra'ai. That leader will remain for a long time. Cerrethiette, great demoness of Cerrethianism. Social Classes The Tegors have three official Social Classes. All of the Tegorian classes are equal. The Classes are: Cerreths, Qover, and Nlaii. The Cerreths are the preists, the Qover are the citizens, and the Nlaii, named after the Tegorian word for fire, Nlaiir, are the soldiers. Daily Life The Tegors live a good daily life. Well, their life is similar to the humans in some ways. In others, it's different. Art The Tegors have great feelings for art. Their art isn't classic human art like in the 1500s, It's very unique. Tech The Tegors curretnly have med interstellar tech level along with advanced tech. If that isn't clear, they can go interstellar and have an advanced lifestyle. Though, their tech is non-pollutant. Any act to destroy Malak-1079 wil result in the infamous spontanious combustion death penalty. Will be continued soon Category:Life After the Grox